militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Alpini Regiment
The 11th Alpini Regiment ( ) was a light Infantry regiment of the Italian Army, specializing in Mountain Combat. The Alpini are a mountain infantry corps of the Italian Army, that distinguished itself in combat during World War I and World War II. History Formation On 22 December 1935 the 11th Alpini was formed in the city of Bruneck with existing battalions from other Alpini regiments: * 11th Alpini Regiment ** Intra battalion (4th Alpini Regiment) ** Trento battalion (2nd Alpini Regiment) ** Saluzzo battalion (6th Alpini Regiment) On 1 January 1936 the regiment was subordinated to the newly created [[5 Alpine Division Pusteria|5th Alpine Division Pusteria]] and sent with the division to Eritrea to fight in the Second Italo-Abyssinian War Ethiopia For the war the Pusteria had been augmented by the Exilles and Intra battalions and four artillery batteries form the [[1 Alpine Division Taurinense|1st Alpine Division Taurinense]]. The Pusteria participated in all battles of the Northern Theater and the 11th regiment distinguished itself during the Battle of Amba Aradam, for which it received it first Bronze Medal of Military Valor. The division returned to the Italy in 1937 and was honored with a parade through the streets of Rome on 13 March 1937. World War II After its return the regiment was reorganized, returning two battalions to their original regiments. As replacement the regiment received an existing battalion and raised another one. Thus as of 11 April 1937 the new structure of the regiment was: * 11th Alpini Regiment ** Bolzano battalion (newly raised) ** Trento battalion ** Bassano battalion (from 9th Alpini Regiment) On 21 June 1940 (one day before the French surrender) the Pusteria division began to advance into southern France during the last days of the Battle of France. Afterwards the 11th Alpini was sent to Albania, where it participated in the Italian attack on Greece. After the German invasion of Yugoslavia the Pusteria and its units were sent to Montenegro were the division was decimated in heavy fighting against Yugoslavian Partisans. In August 1942, the division was repatriated and after two months of rest participated in Case Anton, the Axis occupation of Vichy France. Afterwards the Pusteria took up garrison duties in the southern region of Provence. After the signing of the Italian armistice with the Allies on 8 September 1943 part of the division surrendered to German forces in Southern France while other units managed to return to the Italian region of Piedmont were they disbanded. 1990s With the reintroduction of the regimental level in the Italian Army in 1991/1992 the regiment was reformed on 8 August 1992 in Bruneck as part of the Alpine Brigade Tridentina. The regiment consisted of just one battalion the Trento battalion and was moved to the nearby village of Welsberg were battalion and regiment were dissolved on 18 March 2002. External links * 12th Alpini Regiment on vecio.it Category:Alpini regiments of Italy Category:Regiments of Italy in World War I Category:Regiments of Italy in World War II